


盛夏光年

by Z362741320



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z362741320/pseuds/Z362741320





	盛夏光年

      二宫和也已经关注这个酒吧的驻唱很久了 - 是个大概三十岁出头的男人，栗色的短发在明亮的打光灯下泛着红色的光，一张脸说不上好看但看上去线条舒服，那双圆溜溜的眼睛总是会带着笑意往台下的狂热粉丝送去眨眼，也正因如此二宫才格外在意他的眼神是否有看到他，是否有关注到他。每次他笑起来的时候，眼尾就会出现几道细小的皱纹，上排的牙抵着下嘴唇一对兔牙明显的很活像只可爱的仓鼠，也正因为如此才显得可爱。那双总是会松松握着话筒和立架的手一看就很有力，十指修长骨节分明，是一双弹钢琴的好手 - 他偶尔会弹钢琴。

 

      自从他和他的狐朋狗友们在两个月前误打误撞进了这个装饰得异常华丽的酒吧，正划拳拼酒的时候听到了这个驻唱那富有磁性的嗓音唱着蓝调情歌，就没止住那该死的心动感觉，顺其自然的喜欢上了这个男人，这孽缘也就这么结上了。后来二宫回想起来的时候他才后知后觉的“哦”了一声说“这大概就是一见钟情吧。”当然真要说为什么会这么在意他的话，那就要说到他在唱到即兴的时候，会脱去外套露出里面的背心和坚实的手臂线条，二宫和也甚至还能看到他宽阔的背和隐隐约约依稀可辨是背部肌肉线条。

 

      二宫和也太喜欢那块地方了，性感的让他抓狂。所以他也一度怀疑这个男人保养得实在太好了（虽然比不上他的天生童颜），一点儿都不像是个名不见经传的，会蜗居在这么一家酒吧里的小小驻唱。

 

      好在，二宫和也也是个在当地小有名气的有钱公子哥，有消息灵通的人为了讨好他得点好处，在知道他对那个驻唱有兴趣的那一刻起，就通宵几天把他的消息整理打包好搓着手郑重交到了他的手里。

 

      “嗯 - 樱井翔，35岁......”？彼时的二宫陷进了家里柔软的沙发，一手摸着下巴一手捏着几张A4纸琢磨，“居然还是ķ大的学生明明学业一帆风顺还有这么副好皮囊，就算去当牛郎都比酒吧驻唱靠谱啊！......不是，都不应该落入这般田地呀。”不应该啊。他想。

 

      就那几个天天吹自己黑客技术有多牛逼的狗子，搞了那么久也才这么几张纸的资料，个人信息未免也太少了吧！在重要时期都是寥寥几句就概括了，甚至连学生时期的内容都是一句学习成绩优异考入XXX学校。

 

      他看着大学之前的近乎如废纸的资料陷入沉思。

 

      这个男人，真有点可怕啊。

 

       - 不过我喜欢，紧张刺激神神秘秘的，嘻嘻。

 

      回题。

       

      虎视眈眈盯着樱井翔几天的二宫和也卡着点，在他结束演唱前一分钟把剩下的长岛冻茶一口气喝了下去，再把扔在一边的外套捡起来挎在手臂上，火烧火燎般出了门赶往了这家店的后门 - 那地方他熟，都摸了好几天了没办法，谁让他听信了他竹马相叶先生的谗言：“既然喜欢那必须得上啊！你一沓福泽谕吉放过去谁不拜倒在你西装裤下？加油哦尼诺！”

 

      - 所以他决定今晚要包下樱井翔的一晚上代价......就是钱！

 

      其实一开始他是不乐意干这种买卖的，因为他觉得亏，可相叶说：“为了爱情，花点钱怎么了？那可太值得了！你可不知道那些富婆为了个牛郎都这打钱那接济，时不时还点个香槟塔，倍儿有面子！”

 

      二宫捂着心口回？！“这哪是爱情，这不就烧钱吗我以为我的钱是怎么来的，那可是我辛辛苦苦500円500円攒起来的不然我哪买得起我的宝贝游戏们“。

 

      相叶鄙夷一看：“那你把你爸打给你的那些钱转给我，我给你花了还辛辛苦苦自己攒起来的，你攒起来的连你爸给的零花钱的零头都算不上，你可别给我在这跑火车，你的金库里我还不清楚有多少钱？你以为我从小跟你穿一条裤衩长大的情谊是白来的吗？”

 

      所以二宫妥协了。

 

      如果他拒绝，那我就用强的。二宫和也故作镇定，把头都没有剪的雪茄烟叼在嘴里，身子靠在了门边等着他心心念念的人打开这扇通往回家之路的大门。

 

      想想还有点小害羞呢。二宫一低头二抿嘴都没有把笑意憋回去。

 

      于是刚打开门就看到二宫一脸傻笑的樱井翔愣了一秒，心想这个男的好生眼熟，好像是那位经常坐在角落的卡座里，还以为自己看不见他，每次到他唱歌就捧着张脸软乎乎笑起来的男生。

 

      紧接着他就想起来之前松润在跟他闲聊的时候说他是二宫财团的贵公子，名字叫二宫和也。

 

      “那以后职场上还是有见面的机会的。”樱井把这话跟松本说了之后挨了他一巴掌。

 

      “少做梦，等你被抓回去再说这种话。”

 

 

      至少梦醒了，这位二宫先生就在他面前。

 

      樱井略微颔首，额头上还有尚未擦干的汗水，在昏暗的街灯下闪闪发光。好歹也是期待私下会面的他也紧张，在心里想出了好多个问好的方案就被一个个否决掉了，最后没办法，他只好干咳了一声，按下了心中雀跃的心情缓缓开口：“那个......二宫先生找我有什么事”

 

      看来他的问话把人给吓了一跳。樱井眨了眨眼你，看着对方一个小跳往后撤了一步才抬头看他这个男人。

 

      呸，真丢人。二宫在心里自己嫌弃自己道。

 

      他自觉失态就很快的调整好了交涉姿态，一双狡黠的眼睛对上了樱井温润的眼睛，与常人相比较浅的虹膜在光下显得透明起来，那张猫唇也渐渐抿起露出一个如同老狐狸一般的笑容。

 

      二宫和也从屁兜里掏出了个钱包，从里面捻了几张福泽谕吉伸到樱井的面前，眸色一沉然后眼尾一扬，嘴角挂着自信的笑仿佛胜券在握 - 实际上心里慌的一批。

 

      “樱井先生，我要包下你一个晚上。”

 

      “一夜情？”樱井下意识的问了一句，又看了看面前这几张纸崭新的好像还是新取出来的就忍不住想笑，但目前还是一个穷苦酒吧驻唱人设的他不能笑出来，只能硬生生憋了口气伸手取过了钱折了几折塞进了胸前的口袋，“当然可以，二宫少爷。”

 

      事后相叶雅纪知道二宫和也只花了这么点钱就把自己卖出去了，打心底怀疑他是不是对一沓这个数额在概念上是不是有什么偏差。

 

      而二宫和也知道自己就是被自己的竹马卖掉的时候恨不得把他按在地上摩擦。

 

      两个人就这么在后巷亲吻在了一起。

 

      是二宫和也先凑上去的。

 

      他稍稍仰起了脸极具攻击性的扳过樱井的肩膀，并熟络地伸出舌头撬开了樱井饱满的嘴唇，灵活的软舌探入对方温热的口腔与他的交缠起来，在舌尖略过了尖锐的犬牙转而在上颚游离时，他确实清晰的感觉到了樱井呼吸一窒，不禁从心底油然而生起了一种征服感。这下两个人的呼吸都重了起来，一声更比一声绵长，因此在冰冷安静的后半夏夜里显得格外清晰。

 

      唇舌相交的水声滋滋作响，空气逐渐沾染上了淫靡的气息。两个人隐藏在昏暗的角落拥吻成一团，两颗脑袋紧凑在一起不用多想就能体会到是何等的激情。可惜二宫和也只是个公子哥，接吻是个拼肺活量的活，在这点上他比歌手还差了那么一截，半晌他就已经遭不住了，窒息感压迫了大脑，紧接着眼尾就泛起了樱花般的绯红，双手一个劲的推搡着樱井的肩试图逃离以此去呼吸新鲜的空气。

 

      登时湿润的空气充斥了小少爷的鼻腔，顺着气管进入肺又成为二氧化碳排出，在阴冷的夜里冒出了几团白雾。

 

      而樱井翔这边好像显得还有些游刃有余，甚至是跃跃欲试。他伸出手抚上了二宫已经有些发烫的耳根，把他细碎的头发拨到耳后露出了白皙的皮肤。他的额头抵上了先前还具有细微进攻性的公子哥的额头，鼻尖轻蹭过他的鼻梁骨，待他缓了口气又再度吻上。

 

      此时是樱井翔占据了主导地位。

 

      他温暖的掌心抵着二宫的脸颊，并在不伤害对方的前提下稍微施了一点小手段。他的指尖轻抚着二宫细软的头发丝，那双漂亮的眼睛闭着，密而翘的睫毛随着亲吻的动作而时不时蹭过他的眼皮。

 

      二和也宫觉得他快不行了。

 

      整个人飘飘然得快连站都站不住了只能依靠着樱井作为支撑。他稍稍踮起了脚，两臂环上了樱井的脖子自暴自弃一样的把自己整个人都挂在了他的身上，就像只小动物一样，也顾不上发烫的脸颊和耳朵，全然没有刚开始时候的强硬，软绵绵的任人宰割。

 

      “换个地方吧，这里冷。”

 

      樱井好不容易松开了已经被他蹂躏的有些红肿的嘴唇，用指腹擦去了二宫眼角渗出的眼泪，用那本来就足够性感，又因为染上了情欲而沙哑的嗓音向二宫提议 - 虽然不管二宫怎么想，他都已经做好了打车的准备。

 

      “麻烦去帝国酒店，谢谢。”

 

      樱井一手开着门一手还要扶着被吻得七荤八素的小少爷。

 

      怕是第一次这样亲吧？樱井翔想着，觉得以后还是不采取这样的手段比较好。

 

      司机的眼神在落座的两位男士身上往复看了好几眼，只是摇了摇头一句话都没说一脚油门往目的地开。

 

      二宫和也坐在车里双手捂着脸坐到了车门一边，打心里埋怨自己就这样被吻软了腰，又想自己堂堂一大男人，不就是被同性亲的爽了点，至于就缴械了吗？

 

      哦，对不起。自己在对这个男人一见钟情之前，他还是喜欢女孩子的。二宫和也微笑。呵，该死的男人。虽然这么想但手下倒是按住了樱井的手，眯起了眼凑到他跟前小声商量：“......我要在上面。”虽然我在接吻上落了下风。

 

      当然后半句没有说出口。

 

      只见樱井讶异地看了他一眼，又看了眼窗外里的越来越近的酒店，稍微思索了一下点头同意了。在车停下后还抽了张刚刚给的“包夜钱”付给了司机，又似乎是仗着二宫和也是个少爷浑身上下最不缺钱，拽着他给开了个总统套房，气得二宫差点没绷住准备走人，刚踏了半步又撤了回来，在前台小姐充满笑意的眼神里被拉进了电梯。

 

     不要气，和也。人是自己找的，锅得自己背着，怨不得人，怨不得人。

 

     二宫低着头站在樱井边上试图给自己洗脑，全然忽略了一旁樱井研究的目光和戏谑的眼神。

 

      有点意思樱井暗忖，以迅雷不及掩耳之势出电梯门刷卡进门，也没去仔细在想什么，自顾自的去脱了外套露出了里面的白色衬衫：？“先洗澡还是先干柴烈火啊，小少爷？还是说你想......一起？”语气里甚至带上了些调戏他的意思。明明知道名字却不说反而拿这样的称呼去逗弄他，二宫很生气，说着小尖嗓就出来了：“我行不改名，坐不改姓，二宫和也，不要叫我小少爷还有，快滚去洗澡，一身臭汗，跟我睡觉的女孩子可是浑身上下都香喷喷的！”

 

        “......”

 

       气氛一度很尴尬。

 

       二宫作为始作俑者当然知道冷场的原因，他小心翼翼地抬起了头看着脸上阴晴不定的樱井翔，心里暗道一声牙白，恨不得现在就掏出手机给相叶发线说：暗恋对象因为自己说错话不理自己怎么办，在线等，挺急的！

 

      他会不会不喜欢我，嘤。

 

      “呃......你先去洗澡，我来之前就洗好澡了。”

 

     说着他就脱了鞋哒哒哒跑进了卧室，整个人扑进了柔软的被子里当尸体，又悄悄地摸出了手机跟相叶聊天，耳边传来了浴室里唰唰的水流的声音，姑且算是放下了心。

 

 

 

[ 笃的小短信](http://t.cn/RrbHn3K)

 

 

 

      “啊啊！把我的手机放下！”二宫正准备埋怨相叶居然陪了大亲友喝酒支开了他，就被一只突然冒出的手直接抽走了手机，还被端手里仔细的看，吓得他一个激灵爬了起来翻过身看着刚洗完澡的樱井翔，咽了口口水。

 

      我靠......这身材完美。二宫脸一红，不知道是怕他在自己手机上发现些什么秘密，还是被他的身材刺激的，他只觉得口干舌燥。

 

      樱井翔的身材并不是那种肌肉型男的类型，很有度，线条分明但不会很深刻，相当流畅的手臂线条连倾斜的肩胛都相当顺眼，胸肌还有几块腹肌分明的呈现在二宫的眼前 - 毕竟刚洗完澡，他胯上松垮地围了块浴巾，人鱼线分明，胯骨凸显，甚至还可以看见一些耻毛。

 

      “嗯？在找外援？”樱井没有管手机另一边发过来的询问，而是耐着性子翻阅完了上面的记录，然后锁屏随手放在一边的桌上。刚刚洗完澡的他身上散发着薄荷味沐浴露的味道，头发还湿漉漉的没有吹干，正滴着水，光洁的额头因为刘海向后撸了而露了出来。他低沉的嗓音带着审讯的意思，又仿佛是一种假象，听得二宫一楞楞的。然后樱井就十分自然的坐在了他边上，还侧过头看着他，举止好似恋人。而因为动作，浴巾的一角有些松开，露出了大腿和隐约可见的性器。

 

      二宫和也觉得他再看下去就要失去理智了。

 

     不可认为，樱井翔确实是一个很性感的男人。只是在二宫遇到他的这一段时间里，酒吧里给他送酒的人就络绎不绝，女人也有男人也有，可他一杯都没有碰过，不知道该说是高冷还是不屑一顾。当然二宫从来都没有想过这样一个男人，现在就近乎裸着身子坐在他边上。

 

     嘿，我泡到了一个优质男人？哦不，和也。他只是被你包了一晚上而已。

 

     就是也寻常人说的一夜情。

 

　　“不许吗？”二宫不甘示弱的看了回去，整个人放松的躺在床上，头侧贴着樱井的大腿，柔软的头发因靠近的动作而搔挠着皮肤。他一抬眼浅色的眸子在明亮的光下越发显得通透，语气里带着些许撒娇的意味，柔软的汉堡手解着衬衫扣子，就像剥荔枝一样，把里面不曾受阳光晒过的近乎病态白的身体从衣服里剥离出来，好看的锁骨凸显，粉嫩的乳头在微凉的空气里稍稍挺立起来。

 

 

　　这个人啊……樱井感慨着喉头一紧，一时竟然有些口干舌燥。他咽了口口水觉得有一股热流直通往下腹，然后就勃起了。

 

 

　　要不是这个男人是我的菜，这种事我才不会做。二宫一面吐槽着自己主动解衣服的动作，一面抿起了猫唇，似笑非笑一样的盯着他的脸看。

 

 

　　“……当然可以。”

 

 

　　樱井舔了下嘴唇，单臂撑在他头边俯下身去舔吻上了二宫的嘴唇，似乎要把那抹笑意吃进肚子。

 

 

　　有了先前的经验这时的二宫显得游刃有余，他闭上了眼享受地接受着来自被爱慕者的湿吻，他抬起手臂搂上了歌者的脖颈，指尖抚过了他结实的后背，食指又玩弄起了他的发尾。二宫适时的哼哼着让同为男人的他保持势头，毕竟他是最清楚男人在做爱这方面最渴望的是得到对方的回应。

 

 

　　——这是对他们的鼓励之一。

 

 

　　樱井的舌缠上了他的三寸，尖牙恶狠狠地划过他的嘴唇，似乎是得知了他跟女人上过床一事的泄愤，不由得呼吸也急促了起来。酸涩的柠檬香气如猛兽般入侵了二宫的感官，却让他沉迷在其中，肉肉的汉堡手摸索着抚上樱井滚烫的耳朵，看似是一步步地把他往床上引，实际上是对方的进攻性迫使他想要逃离——就像遇到豺狼虎豹的幼鹿一样。

 

 

　　直到樱井把二宫整个人逼到床头的时候，他那块遮羞的毛巾早就已经不见了，粗大的性器尚未充血硬挺就已经显示出略高于常人的尺寸，囊袋因热吻的动作而轻微晃动，这让被吻到眼眶泛红又一不小心瞥到的二宫和也心里一怵。

 

 

　　妈的，真的大，不就是我看上的男人。他想，可突然猛地觉得哪里有点不太对劲。

 

 

　　我不是说我要在上面的吗？

 

 

　　二宫一懵一清醒脑子里一个机灵伸出手去把樱井掀翻在了床上，整个人跨坐在他腰上，居高临下的看着因撞到后脑勺而嘀咕着疼的人。他的双手撑在樱井的胸口上，白色的衬衫大开，露出了泛着粉色的皮肤。他是典型的穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉的类型，一块小肚皮圆溜溜的，皮肤也滑滑嫩嫩的，半点没有岁月的痕迹。

 

 

　　“樱井……”二宫压低了声音，哑着嗓子小声叫着他的名字，小尖嗓软了下来，就像柔软的棉花糖，“我要在上面哦～”明明是色气的模样却又很轻易的把撒娇的情绪展现了出来，真不知道是故意还是下意识的行为，把樱井翔听的是心头一颤不自觉的点了点头就任由二宫在自己身上捣鼓。

 

 

　　坐人身上的那位小少爷一听这话，眼睛一亮，猫唇抿起软乎乎的笑了起来。他俯下了身伏在樱井的胸口，柔软的发丝搔过了突起的喉结，泛着红晕的脸颊蹭上了樱井刚洗完澡的滚烫皮肤。他稍稍张开了嘴含上了他深色的乳头，软舌有一下没一下地挑弄着那道缝隙，甚至还卖力地吮吸着，时不时轻轻咬一口，就像只猫儿一样，不多一会儿就听到了身下人发出了一声舒服的低吟便更有心思完成这场性爱。

 

 

　　二宫感觉着他逐渐硬挺的乳头，也清晰的感觉到樱井不安分的手已经摸上了他的胯，似是做惩罚，他用力的咬了一下乳晕并在上面留下了一个浅浅的咬痕，直疼得樱井倒吸了口凉气。

 

 

　　“不可以哦。”二宫浅色的眸子眯了起来，一张本来就显年轻的脸此时多了些狡黠，“乖乖躺好。”

 

 

　　这下樱井老实了，收回了手强行按下了想把他按倒在床上的心思，想见识一下他接下来想怎么办。

 

 

　　人老实是老实了，可二宫有些发愁。他能清晰的隔着几块布料感受到樱井逐渐火热的性器正硬邦邦的硌着他的屁股，搞得他不适的挪了挪屁股，却引得那性器摩挲了股沟变得越发硕大起来。

 

 

　　虽说是想要在上面的样子，但真要干起来却一无所知。

 

 

      二宫在挑逗完樱井已经变硬的乳头后，从他身上爬了起来，眼睛向下瞥着僵在了原地。

 

 

　　接下来是干嘛？捅哪儿？

 

 

　　二宫怀疑人生。

 

 

　　他怯生生地看了眼正眯起眼看他笑话的樱井，觉得目前这个情况是真的尴尬，可又愣在这儿算什么，于是他开了口：“……这个接下来……”

 

 

　　“不会吗？”樱井翔打断了他的话，坐了起来与他的视线齐平，双手顺势抚上了他的腰背。似是蛊惑似是诱导，他一双杏眼笑弯了起来，低沉的嗓音如同低音提琴在二宫的耳边转悠，“要不接下来就交给我吧？”他的脖颈上留下印记，缓缓出声：“会让你舒服的，怎么样？kazu。”

 

 

　　二宫缩了缩脖子，对他突然转变的亲昵的称呼一时没了抵抗力，他定睛看了他一会儿，似是委屈又似是无奈，他撅起了嘴从樱井的身上翻了下来，整个人趴在了柔软的床上嗅着上面的味道。

 

 

　　解下扣子的衬衫松松垮垮的贴在他身上，随着他的动作露出了一小节腰，宽松的裤子依附着他的腿，勾勒出纤细的线条，看的樱井喉头一干。

 

 

　　“……看来你是真的不知道你有多诱人。”

 

 

　　樱井说了句意义不明的话翻过身覆在了他的身上，柔软的唇贴上了他的后颈正中吮出了一个深色的吻痕，不安分的手从他的腰际抚上了柔软的臀部有一下没一下地揉着。一颗脑袋寻着二宫的颈窝轻轻的蹭。滚烫的气息熏红了他的耳朵，痒得二宫越发害羞，整个头都藏进了手臂弯里不知所措的乱了呼吸。臀肉隔着裤子被揉成了各种模样，也许是太过紧张，二宫绷紧了肌肉，此时也连带着牵动到了囊袋根部，没由来的触感就像羽毛般一下下的刮挠着二宫的心头肉，不说舒服却也被撩拨的想要寻求一些滋味。

 

 

　　“……揉揉揉、揉什么揉！没见过屁股啊！嗯！？”

 

 

　　二宫实在受不了的训着人，很快就被还品着他肩胛骨的人一巴掌打在了屁股上，还没受过这种屈辱的二宫愤恨的抿起了嘴，想着要不是喜欢你我早一脚踹上去了。

 

 

　　“没见过、没见过你这样手感好的屁股。”

 

 

　　樱井笑着调侃他的话，还故作感慨的揉了几把。他从边上凑了上去啄了下二宫的脸侧，手搭在他肩上花了些力气把他翻了个面朝向自己，好声好气把这位买了他一夜的小祖宗哄了回来，他还叫嚣着“连我爸都没打过我的屁股”就被樱井封住的嘴唇。又是一阵舔咬吮吸，仿佛戳中了他的麻经，二宫闭上了眼被吻得舒服还哼哼了两声催他继续，整个人都脑子里都是飘飘然的状态，有些像他以前喝醉酒时候的感觉，像躺在棉花上没有实感，只有快感如浪潮涌来，通过他的四肢百骸，舒爽到了指尖。

 

 

　　樱井翔则得了允许就更加肆无忌惮了，手在这儿摸摸那儿揉揉，戳着二宫粉色的乳头打转，指尖触碰到了乳头的缝隙时就像打开了什么开关，从而产生了千万条细密的电流刺激着二宫的神经。情欲在发酵着熏红了二宫的眉眼，染红了樱井的脖颈。他叼着二宫的薄唇吮吸直到它有些红肿，灵活的手顺着圆润的小腹从裤缝探了进去，隔着内裤揉上了有些微微勃起的性器，前端分泌出的液体润湿了内裤的纯棉面料，黏糊糊的感觉让二宫忍不住扭了扭屁股，让他把自己的裤头给解开，樱井嗯了一声，再三下五除二解了后更加肆意的揉着，又觉得不过瘾，指尖挑开了内裤边手伸了进去直接握上了二宫硬着的性器，自下而上的撸动抚弄。从来没被男人这样触摸自己老二的二宫红了眼，忍不住叹慰了一声出来。他扬起了下巴，手脱下了自己的裤子，然后双手向上搂着身上那位的脖颈急不可耐的吻了回去，他也不管什么自己是不是挨操的那位了，只想现在立刻马上和这个男人做爱。

 

 

　　樱井沾了些二宫性器分泌出的液体，想姑且当做润滑剂来使，实践的结果是完全不可能。在他试探着捅进一根手指的时候就听到二宫疼得叫了一声，然后四肢拼命的想要把他从自己身上掀下来，好在樱井抗住了压力。他亲吻着二宫粉的发红的脖子，吮吸着他白皙的皮肤，在上面留下一个个草莓印。

 

 

      “下次接吻的时候记得用鼻子呼吸，不然会缺氧的。”

 

 

　　他一面说着一面从边上摸来了酒店提供的润滑剂，挤了一点出来，急不可耐的把有些冰凉的液体送进了穴内，高温的内壁因为润滑剂的混入而开始接纳樱井的手指，原本低温的液体很快变得温暖，咕叽咕叽的水声从二宫的身下传来，一丝一毫的撕扯的他的听觉，那感觉就像是自己分泌出的淫液，而自己正打开双腿任由面前这个男人动作。

 

 

　　而二宫哪听得见他在说些什么有的没的，最直接的感受就是他自己也口干舌燥了起来，他眯起了被泪水糊湿的眼抬头找樱井亲亲，左啾一下又啾一下，仿佛怎么亲都亲不够。而樱井一面回吻着二宫，一面正缓慢的扩张着小穴。肠肉紧紧地吸着樱井的手指，他忍不住将手指增加到了三根，又想了想等会儿自己进去的时候收到的是同样的待遇不由得咽了口口水，他还真从来没这么期待过一场性爱。

 

 

　　最终，樱井在二宫一声软糯的“想要”中将自己早就勃起的分身整根埋入了他穴内的软肉中，二宫只觉得自己仿佛要被贯穿了，一时间连呼吸都忘了。他抽噎了几声，双臂胡乱的搂上了樱井的脖子，哭着凑了上去蹭着他的鬓发，在他耳边轻声的喘，末了软乎乎的笑了一声出来，伸出舌头舔了舔樱井的耳垂，诱惑地樱井目色一沉。

 

 

　　他咬着二宫的软发，身下是发了狠地冲撞，每次都慢慢的退出那么一小段然后再用力的操进去。恰好微微上翘的性器的伞顶正好可以一次又一次地碾过二宫的敏感点，刺激的他不由自主的呻吟起来，身子仿佛软成了一滩水，一双长腿缠上了樱井的公狗腰，脚趾都舒爽的蜷起，手指尖在樱井的背上留下了抓痕，又似乎不得劲，在掌握了樱井一退一进的节奏后，他试着迎合。在樱井退出的时候他往后缩了缩，然后在顶入时自己也上前接受冲撞。性器操到了更深的地方，他觉得自己的肚子有些胀，稍稍的吐出了舌头轻喘。来不及咽下的津液顺着脸颊滑落到了凸起的锁骨，不断被碾过的敏感点向身体发出了性高潮的信号，樱粉色的皮肤此时烧成了红色。如浪般的快感侵袭了二宫的大脑。他现在只能听到樱井舒畅的喘息声和身下肉体碰撞的声音，淫水顺着樱 的性器滴落到了床单上沾湿了一片。他的双腿大开，完全接纳了樱井粗长的性器，他甚至可以靠想象勾勒出他阴茎的形状和上面的凸起的静脉血管，然后他闭上了眼全心全意的感受着樱井。

 

 

　　从先前的缓出狠入，到后来的九浅一深，二宫觉得他被按在床上操的像个妓女，只会嗯呢啊啊的吟哦，嘴里说着“操我，填满我“明明已经被顶弄的摇摇欲坠括约肌有些麻木，还是像个动物一样凑上去舔吻樱井饱满的嘴唇，末了被某一次的奋力顶弄中射了出来。

 

 

　　乳白色的液体溅到了两个人的身上，他“啊”的叫了一声眼尾沁出了几滴眼泪，身体有些轻微的颤抖，肠肉也因高潮而收紧，缠得樱井差点泄出来。他皱起了眉，豆大的汗水顺着脸颊滴到了二宫的嘴边，又恰好看到他下意识伸出了舌头舔进嘴里，不由得性质更高，在猛操几下后他终于是泄了出来。精液浇化了二宫的腰，他绷紧了脚背将樱井射出来的精液全都纳了进去，肚皮都仿佛撑大了一些，撑得他打了个咯。

 

 

　　樱井的阴茎堵着穴口，过了半晌才抽了出来，一股股乳白色的液体从被操的合不拢的穴口中流了出来，濡湿了床单。二宫大口的喘着气，就像是被掉到岸上的鱼，他迷离着眼，虚弱的伸出手抚上了自己的肚子，身子颤抖着感觉着液体从身下流出的酥麻，两条腿仿佛已经不是自己的一样搭在了两边，身体都摆成了孕妇分娩的模样，看得樱井不由自主的笑了出来。

 

 

　　“真想让你怀上我的孩子。”

 

 

　　樱井把自己已经湿润的额发往后一撩，伏到二宫的身侧，大手覆上了他放在肚子上的汉堡手轻抚，经过欢爱后的磁性嗓音在二宫这时听来。更加要命，更何况是说着如此色情的话，还凑在他的耳边。

 

 

　　“......你，你是白痴吗。我是男人。”

 

 

　　二宫白眼一翻，瞥了笑着他的某人一眼又转开的目光，如此一搞累得他恨不得立马昏过去。

 

 

　　像是知道了他的意思，樱井的目光柔和了下来，在二宫光洁的额头上亲吻一下，手掌安慰一样的抚了抚他的脸颊：“睡吧，接下来我来处理就好。”

 

 

　　接着困意袭来，二宫和也沉入梦乡。

 

 

 

　　结束（。）


End file.
